


Day Ten: Costume

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Hallow’s End had not been a rather large holiday in Quel’thalas until after the formation of the Forsaken-Sin’dorei alliance.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Ten: Costume

Hallow’s End had not been a rather large holiday in Quel’thalas until after the formation of the Forsaken-Sin’dorei alliance. Humans, and those who once were, tended to be more spiritual about magic and thus susceptible to mysticism. After all, how can one explain that there are ghosts and worgen because the moon liked a rather large stag? The world was ludicrous and sometimes not making sense of it was much more fun.

Pumpkins were definitely the problem’s source concerning the fall weather to the south here! Malicious spirits and nasty puppies would have to be warded off with sage candles. Harvest witches said so!

Harvest witches, an oh so human concept and thing. To organize the world into months and times of year, that in a lordly books of hours they would be kept to plan out just when it was the perfect time to plant crops. Humans, they changed. As assuredly as their seasons they grew and passed; waxing and waining as the years went on. Their celebrations? A congratulations on surviving to this point, a well wish that they would still be around in the next year to celebrate once more. Afina’s time in Dalaran had changed her as the years passed; slowly but surely her mannerisms became much more human. Appreciative of the small things such as simple acts like baking, and the insufferable tendency to hug everyone she cared for as a greeting. It could grate on some nerves back home, where the air was much more stuffy despite the cool ocean breezes.

And now those who rolled their eyes at both Hollow’s End and human habits found themselves in their annual vexation at the Magistrix’s office decorations. Small gourds painting in the colors of gold and burgundy littered her hard wood office in the Magisterium. Cookies and candies sat outside her door with a label of ‘take one.’ Small mage lights circled her window.

And there was a rather pointy hat upon her head… Now pointed cone hats were very popular in Dalaran, especially among human arcanists, but why? Why would you ever put something like that upon your head? It is repugnant and not suited for a business environment!

Because it is fun to be a witch.


End file.
